


На двоих

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Аоминеччи, а ты счастлив?"(с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	На двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Phaeton, Aurum
> 
> написан рамках коллективного междусобойчика Kuroko no Basuke Valentine challenge на трек-ключ ABBA - Take A Chance On Me

Кисе смотрел на горизонт, где лениво плыло одинокое облако, чем-то смахивающее на свернувшегося кота. Сидеть в этот поздний час на крыше школы запрещалось правилами. Но тренер и Касаматсу смотрели на его выходки сквозь пальцы – Кисе едва ли не больше всех работал, оставаясь еще и после основной тренировки. Ему нравилось быть тут в тишине, ощущая, как гудят натренированные уставшие мышцы, и делить эти часы вместе с Аомине, иногда приезжавшему к нему в Кайджо. Просто так. Иногда они тренировались, иногда просто болтали на крыше. А иногда, как сейчас, он спал на его коленях. Аомине любил вздремнуть часик-полтора после школы-тренировки-лекции Момои-тренера. Только он предпочитал колени Кисе всем прочим. 

Сейчас Аомине был истинным хищником на отдыхе. Сильный, дикий, насытившийся. Большая черная пантера с переливающейся иссиня-черной шерстью. А матч был охотой. И Кисе всегда во время игры казалось — еще чуть-чуть, и он действительно обернется в нее, выпустит когти и порвет всех ради победы.

— Аоминеччи, а ты счастлив? — вдруг сломал царившую тишину Кисе, глядя на дремавшего Аомине. Пальцы Кисе сами зарылись в короткие темные волосы, синевато поблескивающие в лучах заходящего летнего солнца, взъерошили их и снова пригладили, вызвав у Аомине довольный вздох.

Внутри тоже сворачивался, выпуская когти, такой же иссиня-черный кот, щекоча изнутри своей мягкой шкуркой.

— К чему такой вопрос? — лениво приоткрыв один глаз, в ответ спросил он. 

— Не знаю, — вдруг смутился Кисе, неловко рассмеявшись. Он только сейчас осознал, что задал его вслух. Взглянув в сторону заходящего солнца, Кисе продолжил. — И вообще, завтра каникулы же.

— Угу, — Аомине немного поелозил, устраиваясь удобнее, и снова закрыл глаза. — Ври больше.

Почему-то только у него получилось штормом ворваться в жизнь, внести в нее хаос, неразбериху, и оставить в смятении, но безмерно счастливым. 

— Угу, — все-таки Аомине был одним из немногих «волшебников», которые наверняка сами не знали о своем даре: вести за собой. — Сыграем вместе еще раз?

— Кисе, ты — дурак, — раскатисто засмеялся он, приподнимаясь на локти. Звук голоса прошелся мягкой вибрацией по оголенным нервам Кисе, заставляя покраснеть. 

Аомине, опираясь одной рукой, другую протянул к лицу Кисе и, быстро ущипнув за щеку, вызвал у него возмущенный вопль. 

— Аоминеччи! — с наигранной обидой произнес он, потирая ладонью лицо. Все равно Аомине видит его насквозь, даже когда он врет, искусственно улыбается.

Горячая ладонь Аомине опустилась на шею, пальцы ловко зарылись в волосы Кисе — его тайную гордость — и потянули на себя.

Стало слишком жарко, когда их губы встретились. Аомине всегда целовался жадно, словно завоевывал очередную победу для себя. Ощущать его звериное желание обладать и не делиться ни с кем никогда, было приятно. Аомине всегда был таким – защищал свое. Кисе чувствовал, как ему не хватает воздуха, но не мог оторваться от Аомине, прекратить зарываться пальцами в его короткие волосы, прижимая к себе, перестать целовать, сопротивляться яростному напору языка, прикусывать его в ответ. 

У него больше не оставалось сил сдерживать стон, рвущийся из него, переплетающийся с низким стоном Аомине. Он прошелся вибрацией по ним обоим, заставляя их тормознуть перед пропастью, после которой пути назад не будет.

Несколько мгновений спустя Аомине слегка отстранился и, длинно лизнув губы Кисе, шумно выдохнул, опаляя их горячим прерывистым дыханием, и коротко поцеловал его.

Кисе, прижавшись ко лбу Аомине, с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь перевести дух, успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. 

Солнце начало скрываться за горизонтом, длинные тени, отбрасываемые заграждением, становились длиннее. 

Пора уходить домой.

Аомине вывернулся из рук и поднялся, лениво потягиваясь, словно собирался на очередной раунд.

Кисе смотрел на перекатывающиеся под тканью мускулы, на узкие бедра, обтянутые джинсами.

Они обязательно прыгнут в пропасть. Потом.

— Кисе, — начал Аомине, бросив на него потемневший взгляд через плечо. — Мы сыграем еще много раз.

Кисе, все еще сидя на быстро остывающей крыше, посмотрел на него снизу вверх и чувствовал, как на его лице снова, в который раз за этот вечер, расплывается сияющая улыбка.

«И да, я счастлив», — услышал он невысказанное в голосе Аомине. 

И Кисе в это верил.


End file.
